Alternate People
by Talon3
Summary: Two of the Friends are different...read to see just how different. I was not sure about the rating.
1. Beginings

This is a Friends fic…yes. But it is horror and sci-fi.  
  
I do not own any idea of Friends….I wish I did. Well enough said  
  
************  
  
I Am…..  
  
Fear of sunlight, ONLY nocturnal, can not stand garlic, pale skinned, obsessive uncountable lust for blood, can not eat regular food. That is just some of the myths that surround vampires. Thanks to legends and those stupid movies and the idiot Hollywood screenwriters.  
  
We have to drink blood, but not a lot. Just a bit for us to keep on living our eternal life. Usually, just once a month. And it is not very much. Everyone has different excuses, like a vacation, a reunion, or business trip. That is mine, or it used to be. But now…I will go into it later.  
  
We, vampires, eat regular food. My best friend evens loves Italian and extra garlic. I like garlic, but I think that he could live off of it. I mean please, the way he loads or has his pizzas loaded with the stuff. Could it BE any more potent?  
  
We reproduce, the human way as well as bringing others into our fold. But, they are very few. It is usually our soul mate, In short we pick a partner that we know that we want to spend eternity with, or have a feeling about, and we slowly bring them over.   
  
Not at all the movie way either, it takes time. Every full moon at midnight. For an entire five year period. And then they slowly start to want to be a vampire. They don't know what they are at first, until we 'inform' them. By then, it is too late. Usually at the third year of the initiation process.  
  
My best friend and I love the sunlight. We love the beach and I love to get a good night's sleep. While he loves to have sex with every girl out there he can find.   
  
I know that he is hoping to find the right one. I think that he is now looking at one as a potential. But there is so much baggage with her, that he will have a hard job of it.  
  
Me, I have already found the right one. I have known her for ten plus years. She is my best woman friend, my heart, my soul and the best lay I have ever had. She will make a good mother. She is kind, smart, nurturing and spirited. In short the perfect mate/ lover/ wife/mistress/ the list goes on.  
  
That is one of her dreams to become a mother of many. And she WILL. She will have for all eternity. For I am slowly bringing her into the fold. I have been doing it for two and a half years now. We have been together for three almost four. I am almost half way there. And when half a year is up, I will be able to take her blood and exchange it with mine, while she is awake.  
  
I take only a few sips at night while the moon is full. I slip a sedative into her wine earlier on that night and then when we cuddle on the couch with our friends close by, she falls asleep and then I tell them it is time for us to turn in. My best friend knows what I am doing and he helps to get them out of there.   
  
After they leave, I lock the door and close all of the drapes, for some privacy so that none will see what I do. Then I take her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, pronounce a charm over her and that also helps keep her asleep as well as numb her. So she will not feel my teeth as they sink into her flesh at her upper neck.   
  
I take only a bit, and then to make sure no scaring will occur, I slowly slit my wrist put it up against the marks and let my blood heal her up and that prevents scaring. It is a long process which also includes my blood slowly gaining access to her body. That is why it takes five years.  
  
None of my other friends but one know how many centuries old I am. Except my best friend. We were both born of vampire families. He has a big family, with six sisters. To me, an only child of two vampires, he is my brother. And I a brother to him.  
  
Once in a great while, we have a falling out. We put on little arguments for appearances sake. But we do have major fights as well. We always get over them, though. We will and have killed to protect one another, though. As we undoubtedly will again.  
  
We are not tortured souls as the movies would have us be. Almost all vampires I know are easy going, fun loving and kind souls who would not hurt a human being unless called for. Most have never killed another human being except when in war. Every twenty years, or less, we start up a new life. New names, new jobs, new place to live.   
  
I have never brought one over before. But I know she is the right one to bring across. If her family gets in the way, I will get rid of them, naturally. I do detest accidents. But, if it must be done, then so be it.   
  
I will probably have her father to die by heart attack, while her mother, who needs to be tortured for everything she has put my love through, will slowly choke to death for she will get leukemia that can not be treated, and her brother I will have die another way. I have yet to decide.   
  
But it is best if we sever all ties with them. So when we leaver which will be in five years, it will be easy. The only living family member of said group decides to leave this place with her husband to get away from the memories and start new ones. Which we will. I know she will hurt, but in time she will be happy.  
  
There are times I lay awake and watch her sleep and wonder how everything will be. And then I am happy to know how much time I will have with her. Soon we will be together for eternity. Our souls already belong together for as long, now we will not have to worry about ours bodies falling apart on each other.  
  
*************  
  
Do you want me to continue? Yes or no? 


	2. Changing And NOT for the Better

This fic is dark and horror filled. I am warning you…it is about vampires. So be prepared.  
  
I do not own the characters, BTW. No profit is being made on them.  
  
  
*********  
Changing…….  
  
  
After a long day at the office….playing video games and surfing the net, I quickly found my way home. I have never really had a home before until Monica showed up into my life. And that was ANY of my past lives. All of them. For I am almost 1650 years old.  
  
I was born when the Romans still ruled the earth, or they were about to collapse. After Rome fell, my family and Joey's family moved to Britain. We settled there and lived our lives as chieftains, then a bit later noblemen. Then we moved to America.   
  
After fighting in it's wars, which were the Revolutionary, War of 1812, Texas independence, Mexican War, Civil War, Spanish American War, WWI and two, Korean and Vietnam. Of course the US government did not keep very good reports on it's soldiers, until the last two. SO we were able to participate in almost every war out there.   
  
Unlike what I portray, I am NO coward and NO weakling. I have fought and killed before. Earlier, with bow and arrow, crossbow, sword, gun and even hand to hand.  
  
When we were not fighting or were soldiers, we were scouts, ranchers, miners, mountain men, surveyors, sailors, lumberjacks, farmers, blacksmiths, teachers, adventurous, photographers, salesmen, store owners and many other occupations too numerous to name. Over a certain year period or if one of us would have an accident, we would pull up and start all over again.  
  
So we decided to go on and start up a new life. I would have the mundane job and be the smart one, while Joey would be the actor and the dim witted one. That is how our friends know us as.  
  
Although, he is a VERY good actor. He is incredibly sharp as a diamond. He even was a student under Leonardo De Vinci. Well, I was too. But, his talents were so much more than mine. In the arts area, as well as others. We also took a class with Einstein.   
  
There are times, when Ross says something that is actually wrong, Joey has to bite his bottom lip not to correct him. I almost burst out laughing, knowing that Joey is way more smarter than Ross on a bad day.   
  
Ross, is a great friend of mine. One of the best friends that I have had in a long while, but I will have to kill him off. I know that. If he is left alive and gets into an argument with Monica, there is always a chance that they will reconcile. She is going to have to cut her ties with friends as well as family. When we leave.  
  
Well, maybe not all friends. Joey is now looking at Rachel as a possible soul mate to bring into the fold. We are just going to have to do something about Ross. But what? It will have to look natural. Maybe his rage problem would do the trick. He could have high blood pressure and have a heart attack. It could very well be what we have planned for him.  
  
When I entered the building, I opened the mailbox and took out my letters. Junk, bills, bills, credit car statement, junk, junk, postcard and a letter from mom, letter from my European attorney who uses an assumed name, magazine, catalogue, bill, bank statement, bill, junk, hmmmmm… Victoria's Secret. Monica ought to look really good in one of these, I thought as I scanned the catalogue.   
  
"Already looking at other women, Chandler?" Joey asked me.  
  
"Trying to decide what she would look good in, Joe." I turned toward my best friend. Amazingly enough we were born the same year. We were in all intents and purposes brothers.  
  
Joey just smiled. "You are SOOOO lucky, dude!" I grinned as we both walked up the stairs, laughing as we left. Both about ready to jump into playing our parts in our lives. But that night, they were to change dramatically.  
  
"So, tonight is the full moon again." Joey brought up.  
  
"Yup." I was reading the letter from my attorney that dealt with my Swiss account.  
  
"So uhmmm, are you going to start to draw her in verbally?" Joey asked.  
  
I stopped and looked at him. "Yes. It will be over half way done. So I will start by broaching the subject. And how are you coming with Rachel?"  
  
"Slow but sure. But if all else fails, I have a plan." Joey halfway smiled.  
  
"I bet you do." We then arrived at the apartment. I then walked in, with Joey fallowing me. "Honey, I am HOME!" I went and kissed Monica hard on the lips.  
  
Two hours later…..  
  
Dinner was over and dishes done. Everyone was sitting in their usual places. IE…me and Monica on the chair, Rachel on the couch , holding Emma, Joey to her left, Ross to her right and Phoebe sitting on the floor by him. I decided to bring up the subject of a long life.  
  
I kissed her forehead. "I am so glad that we are together."  
  
"Ok, Chandler, what do you want?" Monica looked at me weird.  
  
"I mean I wish we had more than one lifetime." I kissed her neck. I can hear and smell her blood. I can barely control my self from it's siren call. After all the full moon is up, but since it is not in the middle of the night sky, it is only going to get worse.  
  
Monica turned around and kissed me on the lips. "I wish there was a way to have more than one." She sighed as I hugged her close. This was evidently going to be much easier than I thought it would be.   
  
'You will get your wish, my dear. Just two and a half years more.' I then hugged her closely. "It would be so neat to live out more than one lifetime with each other."  
  
"Just like my past lives." Phoebe smiled. "I am sure you will."  
  
Ross laughed. "There is NO evidence that past lives exist."  
  
"But…." Phoebe started again.  
  
"It is scientifically unsound and a lot of nonsense." Ross responded.  
  
"Ross is right. I guess we should make the most of our time with each other." Monica sighed out.  
  
"I think that Ross who is treading on Phoebe's beliefs is in the wrong." I stated. Well, it looks as though that I am going to have trouble. I should have known that Ross would rain on my parade.  
  
"Chandler I thought that you were logical." Ross stated.  
  
"I am, but I do not step on people's beliefs and neither should you. It is like telling you that you are not to be Jewish. No one has that right." I sat back holding Monica, knowing I had just won.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. Phoebe I am sorry, I should never have said what I said." Ross apologized. Crisis averted.   
  
"That is okay, Ross. It is hard for non believers to understand." Phoebe came back with. She may be corky, but there are times when she worriers me about her beliefs.  
  
Ross smiled and looked at Rachel and she shook her head yes. "I…we have an announcement to make…" Ross stated aloud. "WE are back together!"  
  
Phoebe clapped. "See, I told you…lobsters."  
  
Monica was ecstatic. "Oh, this is great, we might get to be sisters-in-law yet."  
  
Joey's eyes just narrowed and he got up and left the room. This stung. I can feel the hurt in his veins. Every 25 years we renew our vows of us being blood brothers. Literally.  
  
"Joey…..wait!" Rachel called out. But he didn't and I could not blame him. I just looked at Ross and he had a smug look on his face. I then easily picked up Monica and sat her back down on the chair and followed Joey out.  
  
I recognized the look on his face. Trouble! Ross would not be alive for very long. And I was going to be the one to take care of him. Better me than him. He would go in and goof it up because of his anger and temper.  
  
I found him on the roof. "Joey?"  
  
"Chandler, we have got to get rid of him. Now more than ever."  
  
"We will, Joe. But we will have to do it in a way to make him look like a bad guy." I thought for a moment. "I got it! We can not have anything happen to him like him getting killed in a car wreck or him found with his throat cut because of a mugging. It has to be something that he did to himself. I KNOW!!!"  
  
"TELL ME!!!" Joey started.  
  
"I will later. Right now, we need to mellow you down. Some Irish Coffee should work. Then we will go for a walk and that should mellow you a bit more. That is, until midnight tonight. Just try and stay away from Ross, will ya?" I then led him to the corner bar.  
  
Three hours later….I arrived home after making sure that Joey would stay in his apartment after telling him my plans. Once I opened up the door, Monica was sitting at the table mad. I could tell.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Helping out a friend that everyone but me seems to have forgotten." I then hung up my jacket.  
  
"Joey will be fine, just give him a few days and he will have a new girl and would have forgotten about Rachel."   
  
"Joey does NOT give his heart away to anyone! And you know what? He is hurting now!"  
  
"Don't you yell at me! And he WILL get over it!"   
  
"No he will not! He is NOT your brother who jumps from one 'love' to another. No human being has ever flip flopped over girls as much as he has. But you know what? I think that Joey would be even better for her than Ross! Why? He would NEVER cheat on Rachel, and if he makes mistakes, he owns up to them!"   
  
"Ross takes responsibility with what happens!"  
  
I then heard the door open and knew who it was. "Oh yeah? Can you say….We were on a BREAK!!!!!!!!!!?" I turned around to see Ross, and Rachel standing there. Rachel with a hurt look on her face and Ross with a shocked look on his face that soon turned toward anger.  
  
"BUT we WERE…."  
  
"…on a break!!!!!!!! Ross we have heard that from the beginning. Before you say anything, Mon…I have a question. If that had happened to us, would you have forgiven me if I had said that?" By that time Joey had also joined us. I know that he heard every word, because our hearing is so much better than even a dog's. And so is our eye sight. I just wear glasses to help add to my act.  
  
Monica looked between me and then at Ross. She was trying to decide the best way to answer that so that she would not betray her brother. But, I knew that she did not agree with Ross. And if she said no, then their relationship would be over.   
  
"Over an amount of time." That was her way of coping out.  
  
"The truth, Monica. That event would be unforgivable in YOUR eyes. We ALL know it. Am I right?"   
  
Monica opened her mouth to deny me, but she knew that if she said anything either me or her brother would be hurt. "It depends on the girl." Before I could say anything. "But I would never have forgiven you."  
  
Ross and Rachel just stood there, each one shocked. "I know and I would hope that you never would if I ever hurt you in any way. But babe, I could never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much for that. If another person cheats on another, I think that said person does not love that person totally and completely but happened to be in love with the idea of said person or it is an infatuation. And a person loves everything about the other including the faults. Which I think in our relationship there may be, but I think of everything about you as perfect. No matter what others may say."   
  
Monica smiled and came over and hugged me. "That is the most romantic bit of crap that I have ever heard. And I LOVED it!" She then kissed me.  
  
"Well…" Ross started.  
  
"Ross, don't ruin it." Rachel advised.  
  
"But it a load of bullshit!"   
  
"You just did." Rachel sighed then turned to Joey. "Would you like to go and get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure! Your choice." Joey smiled for the first time that night.  
  
"Joey, don't forget, you have that audition early tomorrow morning." I reminded him.  
  
Joey smiled. "Uh, thanks Chandler. Come on let's go!" They both left. I then led Monica to the couch and pulled her down on my lap. Ross just stood there in the apartment, not believing what happened.  
  
I then turned the TV on watched a movie and then watched the news. During which, Monica drifted off to sleep in my arms. I then looked up at Ross who stood there glaring at me even after all of this time.   
  
"Think what you will, I do not care! Now I am going to get Monica to bed." I then picked up my sleeping wife. "Good night, Ross." He did not say anything, just turned and left.  
  
After laying her down, I went and locked the door and windows and shut the drapes.. All of them No one could see what was going on. And turned off the ringer on the phones. No one could disturb me as what I was about to do. Tonight and then next half of the year would be crucial. If any foul ups occurred then I would have to start ALL over again.   
  
And in less than five years I would have to move. There was no point in trying to get around it, I could NOT take Monica with me! There would be no time to bring her around and I would have failed to bring my heart and soul mate over. And that would eventually kill me.   
  
I then walked to the bedroom and started to undress. Got in my boxers and tee shirt and got into bed. A bit later on, I heard Joey's door open and close. "Night Chandler and thanks!" Joey mumbled aloud. No other humans could hear it.   
  
But I could. I then smiled. "Night, Joey."  
  
Two hours later…I knew it was time. The hunger pains were evident. I literally ached for Monica's blood. I have never felt this way about another human being before. I also have never had the pains so intense as now.   
  
I carefully moved her hair out of the way. "Nocturnal…..Numbest!" I stated three times in her ear. The nocturnal to help her sleep more and the numbest to take away the pain. I also usually slip a little something in her wine glass at night as well or a sedative, just to be on the safe side. But I did not tonight.  
  
I then kissed her shoulder. And then my teeth started to expand out or the fangs. I then sunk them into her neck. I would take little sips for the next half hour and then I stopped. I slit my own wrist and held it up next to her neck and my blood started to heal her wounds as well as it started on it's passage into her veins.   
  
Finally about one in the morning, I pulled my wrist back and saw that everything had happened the way it should have. I smiled as I looked over my work. No scratches no blood on the clothes or the bed sheets or anything. There was nothing on my wrist as usual as well. Since vampires can heal fast and feel no pain, except a broken heart.   
  
I then kissed her neck right on the spot where I took her blood. This time not feeling the hunger pains. A bit later I woke Monica up. "Honey….we still got to get you ready for bed. Let me get your night clothes."  
  
Monica smiled, "Thanks, hon."  
  
Meanwhile……  
  
Phoebe had purchased a new book earlier that day. And now she was going to read it. It was very old and the pages were crumpled and falling apart. She scanned the book and somehow was drawn by the word….VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!  
  
  
***********  
  
The next chapter should be even more startling…..READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! And Thanks!!!!! 


	3. Tough Spot

This chapter is a little bit on Phoebe's side. Hope ya likes…..  
  
As usual…I do not own ANY concept of Friends.  
  
***********  
  
  
Phoebe sat on the sofa in Central Perk as she read over the book. She was going through one of the new age stores. She was going to buy a book called 'The Supernatural For Dummies' when an old lady wearing gypsy like clothes walked over and started talking to her.  
  
********  
  
"Hello, how may I help you, my dear?"  
  
Phoebe looked up and was astonished, the woman looked to be about eighty five, but her eyes told her that she was much older and were silent witnesses to terrifying times. "Oh, nothing. I was thinking about buying this book."  
  
"It is a nice book for amateurs. It is also very imaginative. How will you be paying for it?"  
  
"Cash. Well, I am not an amateur and I do not want it imaginative. I want it where it really talks about what is real. And I am guessing this is not real." Phoebe looked at he book sadly.  
  
"Well…you are right about that. Almost nothing in that book is real."  
  
"Awwww… that is too bad. I mean, I am physic and I want to know about zombies, ghouls and other supernatural beings. I want to protect me and my friends from those things."  
  
The older woman smiled. "I may have just the book for you." She went behind the counter and retrieved a huge hard covered old book. It was heavy and Phoebe was amazed that the woman could carry it. "This book has been passed down from oldest daughter to oldest daughter for over four centuries. In it, it contains definitions, descriptions, drawings, spells to protect your family and friends and also how to kill the creatures. It also shows what to look out for." She then placed it heavily on the counter. And opened it.   
  
"Really? It is real?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"Most definitely. For one thing, werewolves look like everyday people but they run in packs or gangs, a lot of your rock groups are in fact of that order. REAL witches are in very dignified positions. Like doctors, lawyers and CEO's. Sorcerers and wizards are in very high positions in the government like city council member, mayors and even other government positions. Hunters are in the police force and the military and other important functions. Vampires are very different than they portrayed on the big screen. They are intelligent and tend to have two to three people they stay around. Their blood brother or sister and their own soul mate and the blood brother or sister's soul mate. One thing is for certain, they do not like dogs. Dogs can sense what they are. Although they have some dogs at times that are their friends and help protect them from hunters and other such people." She then looked at Phoebe who looked very interested. "You believe me?"  
  
"Yes!!!!!!!! I do. I really do believe you!"  
  
"Then I will sell you this book. But the price is that you have to come here and learn what my mother taught me. Is it a deal?"  
  
"So I will learn…."  
  
"Everything a gypsy knows. Including how to read tarot cards and to see what life holds for you into in the crystal ball, that I will eventually give you after you learn all there is to know. I will also teach you how to rid society of those unwanted creatures. IS it a deal?" The older woman wondered as she held out her hand.  
  
"It is a deal." Phoebe shook her hand. Not knowing the full extent of the pact that she had just entered into.  
  
********  
  
As she read the book, some of those things that it was talking about was vaguely familiar to her. She saw a lot of stuff on the street, and she was sure that was where she saw a lot of it. But why did a certain part bug her more than the rest. Some of them seemed very familiar. Particularly vampires.  
  
Ross then walked in. "Hi…." He slurred out his famous depressed line.  
  
Phoebe looked up, "Oh, Ross what is wrong?"  
  
"Rachel is mad at me. And it is all Chandler's fault. Her brought up our former argument. I think he did it because he was sticking up for Joey about when Rachel and I got back together."  
  
"Sounds like something he would do."  
  
"You know I have never noticed before how protective they are when it comes to each other. It is like they will protect each other to the graves or something."  
  
Phoebe got a thoughtful look on her face. "You know you are right."  
  
"You know how funny it is, they act more like each other than twins even do. It is like an act, they act like they are different, but are virtually the same. I mean what are they attached at the hip or what?" Ross asked.  
  
Phoebe just read the part about vampires and the close blood friendship with one another. That sounded awfully familiar. NAHHHHHHHHHHH…couldn't be.  
  
Ross looked down art his watch. "Oh, crap! I have to help at the NYU library and it's history section, they have found some old photographs of Mathew Brady's that were taken during the civil war. No one has seen those in ages. Most were closed up according to a deal struck by the former owners, but since they are dead and the descendants are no where to be found or there are none, they now officially belong to NYU!" Ross got up and left.  
  
Phoebe sat on the sofa for a bit thinking, before getting up and walking up to Monica and Chandler's apartment.  
  
After she walked through the door, she went and sat down at the table. The book was sooo thick and heavy that she could no longer hold it in her lap.   
  
"Hey, Phoebes….." Monica stated as she entered carrying a basket of laundry Chandler followed carrying his briefcase and Joey followed and went directly toward the fridge.   
  
"Oh, hey Monica, Chandler, Joey." She looked up and smiled. "You know you guys do not have to hide your relationship anymore with the excuse of doing laundry, right?" Monica just grinned and Chandler got a sarcastic look on his face. Joey just snickered.  
  
"Doing some heavy reading Phoebes?" Monica asked. "Not one word Chandler." Before Chandler could come up with one of his remarks. Chandler then pouted.  
  
"What are ya reading Phoebe?" Chandler asked.   
  
"A book about the supernatural." Phoebe explained.   
  
Joey and Chandler both shared a look at one another. That was not what either one of them expected.   
  
"Really?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is not like the modern day books of that stuff. It is very old and it was compiled over several centuries. And guess what? The lady who gave it to me is going to make me a gypsy!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"How old?" Chandler wanted to know.  
  
"She said it was passed down from mother to oldest daughter in her family for generations. She said that since she had no daughters, that I was going to be taught everything. From card and palm reading to also how to exterminate those grody creatures. Pretty exciting, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, very." Joey mumbled.  
  
"Phoebe just be very careful, ok?" Monica asked.  
  
"As if!!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe then looked at the book again. Monica then started cleaning.  
  
"Uh, Chandler, I need your help with the TV. I mean I un hooked the DVD player…."   
  
"Say no more, Joe." They both left.  
  
********  
  
"You have seen the books before!!!!!!!!!! Is IT one of THEM???"  
  
"Yes." Chandler exclaimed.  
  
"I thought your father destroyed them all." Joey started.  
  
"I guess he didn't, or he overlooked one or someone managed to hide one of them."  
  
"DAMN!!!!!!! We're in a tough spot!!!"  
  
""Oh, it gets better."  
  
"Uh oh. Do I really want to know?"  
  
"Those old photographs taken of us during the civil war, are now property of NYU." Chandler then continued. "Maybe no one we know will see them."  
  
"Uh, I got some worse news, than that. They are going to be a public showing in a week at the college." Joey started. "Ross was talking about that just today."  
  
"What? Joey if those pictures get displayed, then our cover will be blown!"   
  
"We have to get rid of the evidence, or leave here and everything behind. Including Monica." Joey looked sadly into his friend's face.  
  
"When do you want to do it, and how?" There was no way that Chandler was going to give up on Monica. He had come too far and there was no way no how. Not now. He had found his soul mate, after all of these centuries and he was NOT going to let her go!  
  
***********  
  
It was decided that they would do it that night. And the sooner the better. So late that night, they bypassed the security system at the library and destroyed all they could find. Which included pictures, disks, journals, lists of soldiers for the New York battalion and other various documents.  
  
They also had no chance but to kill a couple of the guards. They killed them in the quickest way so that they would not feel any pain. Then they beat the already dead humans to a bloody pulp, after they were dead, making it look as though there was a tough struggle. And not the easy kill it really was. But one thing they didn't do was to mess up the faces, so that the loved ones would not have to have a closed casket ceremony.   
  
They then destroyed and stole some of the other documents, journals, pictures and writings and artifacts that looked valuable so it would look like a robbery and then left. Making sure that they were not seen by humans or any electronic device.   
  
That night, before they got home, they then sent the evidence to Scotland by mail. Not knowing that Ross had secretly taken home some of the pictures with him. There was something familiar about them. Or the people in them. And Ross being the scientist that he was just had to know what was familiar about them.   
  
*********  
  
The next day, Monica read the paper and looked at the pictures. What she saw made her stomach turn. But not like it usually did when it came to something like that. It excited her for some reason. All of that blood and other matter!   
  
It was then that she got scared. What in the world was happening to her? She never used to think that anything related to violence was good. She hated violence. No matter the tough appearance she put on the outside. She did not like watching or hearing about people getting beat up.   
  
When Rachel and Phoebe saw the pictures, they both turned white and Rachel almost fainted. Soon after Rachel and Phoebe saw it, they both ran to the bathroom. While that was going on, Monica just sat at the table the whole time, scared. Soon after, Rachel and Phoebe both stumbled back in and sat down at the table.  
  
"Monica, honey, it is going to be okay. I mean we will lock our doors tonight and from now on. NO ONE will be able to get in here and we will be safe. Besides, you have Chandler and Joey to protect you. Well, more Joey than Chandler. Besides, Chandler would give his life to protect you." Rachel smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, he would wouldn't he." Monica thought aloud.   
  
To her Chandler was everything. He was sweet, loyal and considerate. And he wouldn't hurt a fly. Just thinking about Chandler gave her a feeling of peace and protection that she needed. And with those feelings, something more came into play. She had no idea what. But she felt something more.  
  
At that time, Chandler was having lunch with Joey. He was worried for a moment. Something was wrong with Monica, he could feel it. He felt apprehensive. And was not paying attention to what he was doing and accidentally spilled mustard all over himself. He would have to go home to change. Then he could check up on Monica. Hopefully it was nothing serious.   
  
He then smiled. She felt calmed for some reason and was happy. He could now feel and tell what she was thinking. It was the first part of THE BOND that he was going to share with Monica.   
  
The Bond was something that all vampires shared with their blood sibling or with their soul mate. It was there to help keep them from loosing each other and to help calm each other down. In short it was a link. And it was the first indication that he was actually bringing her into the fold.  
  
Joey noticed he seemed preoccupied for a bit. Then noticed that he smiled. Chandler had a look of realization and contentment.  
  
"Chandler?" Joey asked.  
  
"The bond is starting to form, Joe." Chandler exclaimed with tears in his eyes.  
  
Joey smiled. "So ya want to go home. I mean you could call in for the day."  
  
Chandler smiled even more. "Sure." They both got up and left.  
  
*********  
  
Once they arrived at home, Chandler went and changed, while Joey rummaged through the refriderator. Chandler finally emerged from the bedroom in jeans and his NYU tee shirt and tennis shoes.   
  
"Looking good, hon." Monica whistled out as she went over and kissed him.  
  
Chandler then went and made the call to work. While on the phone he found out that the afternoon meeting had been canceled because Doug had to go to court because of him being accused of sexual innuendoes. Or sexual harassment. That was all good and fine for Chandler, he could officially take the rest of the day off.  
  
Chandler went and started to read the paper. He saw where the guards at the museum were 'butchered' as the paper called it. He admired his work for a bit, until Ross who had just came in grabbed the paper from him. Causing him to wince, he had just got a paper cut.  
  
"Oh, dude! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!" Ross exclaimed. He felt awful.  
  
"It is nothing. Just a paper cut." Chandler said as he watched the paper cut heal inhumanly fast. He then quickly got up and went to the bathroom. "I am going to get a band aide."   
  
*****  
  
That night after dinner, Chandler was washing the dishes. He had taken off the band aide to make it easier to wash the dishes. The others were all watching and playing with Emma.   
  
Phoebe got up to get some mineral water. She looked over at Chandler. He did not have his band aide on. And there was NO cut. She stood there amazed for a bit, then she left the kitchen. And went to the table to get her book and to go home.  
  
"Where are you going Phoebe?" Ross wanted to know.  
  
"Home, I am tired. Night."   
  
"Be careful/Bye/ See ya around/etc." Everyone responded. She then left.  
  
Instead of going home, she went to the shop where she met the gypsy woman and obtained the book at.  
  
*********  
  
  
What do you7 think is going to happen next? Wait and see. Review please. That is the only way I know how I am doing. So please review. 


	4. It All Comes Together

This chapter is where the other left off….  
  
Phoebe just saw something that she was worried about and she just left the apartment.  
  
******  
  
Phoebe ran to the shop where she bought the book at. But the sign and the bars indicated that it was closed for the night. So she went back home to go and read some more about vampires. Maybe she imagined it. His hands were covered with soapy dishwater. So she probably missed the cut. Well, she would just have to get a good look at his hands tomorrow.  
  
*******  
  
After Phoebe ran out of the apartment, Joey and Chandler both looked at each other confused. Joey turned his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, while Chandler shrugged his arms. They then noticed that he was not wearing the band aide over his finger and no cut could be seen.   
  
"Do you think she saw?" Joey asked.  
  
"I did not catch her looking this way. But I am not sure." Chandler answered solemnly.  
  
"I guess we had better be on the lookout for strange behavior."  
  
"One question, how can we tell? This is Phoebe we are talking about here."  
  
Joey just looked at Chandler. "Right. Well, more so than usual."  
  
*******  
  
The next day:   
  
Rachel decided to make an announcement. "Uh, guys, I have been thinking since the night before last about what happened. I have come top a decision." Rachel then took a deep breath. "Joey, the love I feel for you is a special love. I mean you are special to me and always will be a very good friend. You are there for me and always have my best interests at heart and you and I have a great open communication."  
  
"I will always be there for you Rachel and would never lie to you. I love you." Joey responded  
  
Rachel's eyes started filling with tears. "But I do not love you like that. I love you like I would a brother. And that is how I look at you, a brother. I am really sorry, Joey. But Ross and I have a history together and now we have Emma. I mean we were younger then and now we are more mature and we can make a relationship work. Besides I think that it would be in the best interests for Emma to have both of her parents together. I mean there is so many kids who come from broken homes, I think that it would be best if Ross and I were together for Emma's sake. I am truly sorry."  
  
"No you are not. This is just your way of copping out. I mean why would you want me? I am not very bright or we might as well say dumb and I have no real good job, or no steady paycheck. I am just an out of work actor."  
  
"Joey…that is NOT true!"   
  
"I remember that your greatest dream in life is to marry a doctor. A smart doctor who has a REAL job and a steady, good paycheck so that you can go to any of the stores of your choice and NOT have to worry about money."  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"I mean with me what do you get? I will tell you what you get: an actor who does not make much money, a man who is probably the dumbest person on the face of the planet." Joey then continued on before anyone could say anything. "But what I leave with you Rachel Karen Green is that I would NEVER cheat on you. I would have always treated you like the lady you are. I would have NEVER taken you for granted. And most importantly, I would have loved you with all of my heart, every day of my life. And that is my promise to YOU, I will NEVER find anyone to settle down with, because my heart is set on YOU!" After his speech Joey quickly left.  
  
Rachel started to follow him. Ross grabbed her arm. "Rachel, wait for a bit, he will settle down. I mean it's Joey."  
  
Finally, Chandler could stand it no more. "Yeah, it is Joey. Who has feelings beneath his exterior. But remember this Rachel, he just gave you his heart and bared his soul to you. How you choose to use the information that you have been given, is your decision."  
  
"Well, I think it is a good idea that you and Ross are getting back together again!" Monica happily stated, ignoring her husband.  
  
"Thank you Monica, but Joey…"  
  
"He will get over it in time." Phoebe prophesied.  
  
Chandler shook his head, "No he won't."  
  
"Chandler, I want to talk to you NOW!" Monica then grabbed hold of his arm and led him toward the bedroom, shutting the door. "Rachel made her decision, she wants Ross! Now what is YOUR problem? He is your friend and brother-in-law!"  
  
Chandler took a deep breath, "Monica listen, Joey meant every word that he said. He is in love with Rachel as much as I am in love with you! Why can't you see that?"  
  
"You are ONLY siding with Joey because you believe that he is the ONLY one who is getting hurt. Rachel is hurting, too!"  
  
"Rachel is NOT hurting! Hell, she is probably enjoying all of this attention she is getting and this is just something that she can use in her little games of cat and mouse with Ross."  
  
Monica then hit Chandler hard upside the cheek. "How dare you! She would never play anyone like that, ever!"  
  
"Yes, she would and you know it! The only reason that you want to believe her is that she is your best friend, and that you are concerned for Ross's happiness. Not to mention you romantic streak is getting the better of you." Chandler then sighed. "Honey, right now I am at the crossroads where I think that Ross and Joey would be better off WITHOUT Rachel in their lives romantically speaking. She is just too fickle to care about anything but her own happiness."  
  
"She is MY best friend!" Monica replied back with hotly.  
  
"Honey, I AM your best friend! Who was it that severed ties with who? And who was there for you when you were in the dumps and had relationship problems?"  
  
"You have always been there." Monica admitted.   
  
"I have always tried to be there for you and to help you out . I even kept waiting and hoping that somehow you would look at me differently after the beach incident. I will always be thankful for London and everything that happened there. From everything to that idiot man calling you Ross's mom, although you look like you just got out of your teens. To your stupid bitch of a mother who is SOOO jealous of you that she has to make up reasons to hate you! I mean you are SOOO perfect that it is so obvious that she is jealous of you. I mean you have a career, live in a great apartment. Have terrific friends and a husband that will always adore and love you. And one that will never take you for granted! Ever! To me you are the most perfect woman on the face of this planet!"  
  
Monica looked at Chandler for a minute then gave him a half smile. "You really think so?"  
  
"Babe, I KNOW so." He kissed her on the forehead and then the cheek and finally the lips. He then held her in his arms.  
  
"I do know that Rachel is so much prettier."  
  
"Not in my eyes. I mean she had to have plastic surgery to get to look that way. You were just born naturally gorgeous! And your beauty is not only stopped by what you look like outside, by how great you look inside!"  
  
While they were inside talking, the others could hear every word.   
  
Rachel was stunned, mad and very hurt. How dare he say that stuff. It was not true, she was not using Joey to get Ross to propose!   
  
Ross was astonished and not as much hurt as he was mad at Chandler now. Since all in all Chandler said that he wanted Ross to have the best interests at heart.   
  
Phoebe was a surprised to hear that coming from Chandler's mouth. But one thing was for sure, he was playing Monica like a well tuned instrument. That she was sure of.  
  
He knew what buttons to push and exactly what he should say to get on her good side. He was a master manipulator. For what he was saying and how he was saying it, it would have taken a long time to get where he was at, almost a lifetime.   
  
But what he was doing right now was getting Joey and even Ross from being the bad guys to Rachel to being the bad guy or woman. It seemed as though to him that he was getting Monica distant towards Rachel. By making it look like that Rachel was playing both Joey and Ross. Joey because he was so innocent and Ross because he happened to be Monica's brother.  
  
Something was up. She need to take the information that she had obtained to Madam Juliann.  
  
  
**********  
  
Later on that day,   
  
Phoebe arrived at the shop. She walked up to the old woman there.  
  
"Madam Jillian, something is wrong."  
  
"Yes, my dear. Tell me all about it."  
  
Phoebe then took out a picture of Joey and Chandler and handed it to her. "I have a bad feeling that something is not all kosher about these friends of mine here."  
  
Madam Jillian took one look at the picture went over to the door and closed the shop up. "Come with me, Phoebe. I need you to tell me all about them. First off what made you think so?" She asked as she led Phoebe down a flight of stairs.  
  
"Well Chandler, the brown headed one, got a very bad paper cut on his right forefinger, but I saw that it was not there an hour later. And other little things that went unnoticed before."  
  
"You are right definitely right, my dear. They are BOTH not normal. Tell me is there anyone in their lives, romantically or are either one of them married?"  
  
"Yes, Chandler is married to Monica. And Joey just told Rachel he loves her. Why?"  
  
"How long has he been married? Five years?"  
  
"No about four."  
  
"Hopefully there is still time. And Rachel?"  
  
"She and Joey are not dating. He just came out and told her that he loves her."  
  
"She is safe for the moment. But Monica…is in danger of becoming a vampire."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They are both vampires."  
  
"No, there is no way."  
  
"Chandler is in the process of changing her into a vampire. There are two choices: one kill them all, which might be better for Monica, since she is almost one as it is, or two kill the men and bring Monica here to make her a huntress. She will not be a vampire, but she will not be normal either, she will be able to hunt them down. But we must act quickly, once Chandler turns her into one or as he turns her into one, he will kill her close relatives and friends systematically. Vampires are dangerous and will let nothing stand in their way to get what they want."  
  
"WHAT? That would be me, Rachel and Ross. Not to mention her parents."  
  
"Not if Joey decides to make Rachel a vampire. Listen, I hate to say it, but if Monica is with in a year of becoming a vampire, then it would be best if we kill her as well as Chandler and Joey.."  
  
"What? I can not kill them, they are two of the sweetest men on the face of the earth. Neither one of them could really hurt anyone."  
  
"They are both over two thousand years old, together."  
  
"What?"  
  
"See for yourself." She then lifted an old book that had old photographs in it.   
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
"They both have killed before. And even recently, as well. That break in at the museum? It was them. Listen, if we do not stop them, then they will kill again and again and again. It is the only way to save your friends lives."  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes in pain. "What must I do?"  
  
"We have got to stop Chandler from inducting Monica into the fold. Next time when the full moon is going to be up, we have to stop him. During this, though, we will have to show Monica how much of a monster he truly is."  
  
"And then we kill him right?"  
  
"No, Monica is going to have to kill him."  
  
"But she will never kill him, she loves him too much."  
  
"Then we will have to kill her as well. Either way, Chandler and Joey will have to die. You will have to kill them if Monica will not."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Whether you know it or not, you have gypsy blood flowing through your veins. We have no choice but to kill those creatures. Whether they be werewolves, vampires or zombies. That is one of the reasons why I gave you that book. Yu must be trained with the knowledge of the ancients and now!"  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Tell me more about your fiends."  
  
*********  
  
Chandler and Joey met at a bar with three other people. Nora Tyler Bing, Joseph Tribbianni Sr. and another imposing man.  
  
"Well?" Nora asked.  
  
"Monica will be able to be brought across with in a year and a half." Chandler explained.  
  
"Good. You mentioned another problem."  
  
"Yes, one of our friends has another copy of THE BOOK." Joey explained.  
  
"What? I thought your father destroyed them all. "Nora spat out.  
  
"We thought so too. But it is a copy of it."  
  
"Are you sure, Chandler?" Nora asked.  
  
"Very."  
  
"We will have to stop her, from obtaining and using the knowledge." Joey's father stated.  
  
"Agreed, but how?" Joey asked . If anything is done then it will draw attention to what she was talking about.  
  
"Leave that to me." The imposing man stated. "Now about Ross Geller, what needs to be done?"  
  
Joey and Chandler looked at each other. Chandler then started. "Well, he must do something so gruesome that his parents will no longer think of him as the terrific one and there will be no feelings of poor Ross or anything to that effect."  
  
Nora smiled a truly wicked smile, "I think I have an idea."  
  
  
***********  
  
The next chapter will be far more gruesome. And everything will start happening at a greater pace. 


	5. Plans Made and Put Into Action

This will be the beginning of the end for …..? Fill in the blank. I want reviews. Who do you want to succeed?  
Chandler and Joey or Phoebe and Ross.   
  
I may not take your advice, but I would like feed back so I can see where you think this fic is going. So please at least give me some input.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
After the meeting, Joey and I went our separate ways. He to an audition for a laxative commercial and I to my wonderfully energy sapping job as a data processor.   
  
As I entered my office, I saw Helen at her desk reading a book. I really don't mind her reading, I mean she has just about as much to do as me. Which is virtually nothing! But the name of the book that she read from was 'Pleasurable Possibilities' by dear old mom. As soon as I entered, she quickly put the book away.  
  
"Uh, Chandler, Monica is waiting in your office for a word with you."   
  
"Thank you, Helen." I then started walking toward the door of my office, turning around and seeing that she drug out the book. "Helen, would you like my mom to talk to you when she comes here tomorrow about lunch time. I am sure she would be happy to give you some pointers." Helen didn't say anything, except to give me a glare and then got back to her reading. I then entered the office.  
  
After I entered, I noticed Monica sitting in my chair, wearing a brown trench coat and black high heels with her feet up on my desk. She then stood up and took off the coat. She had on a red and black teddy made of lace and silk. "Chandler, I think we ought to double our efforts to try for a baby."   
  
There was no way that I was going to argue with her, I wanted kids. But not right now. After I convert her, then yes. I wanted to have a lot of kids. But since I did not want any right away, we were not going to have any right now.   
  
A male vampire, can stop his DNA from taking hold of the egg. In short, the male controls whether or not a vampire has kids. And since I did not want to have kids while she was human, then we were not going to have kids right away. To Monica, we have been trying for kids for four months, for me we have been having sex during that time. So in short, I was going to enjoy myself for as much as I could with the coupling.   
  
********  
  
Later that night, the gang were all going to watch movies. Well, we ate dinner, then after the dishes were done, we sat down to watch movies. Phoebe got to choose which movies.. She picked out Bram Stoker's Dracula.  
  
That movie was so far off track that I almost lost it countless times, as did Joey. I was sitting on the sofa holding Monica, while Joey sat on the chair. Ross was holding Rachel who was holding Emma.   
  
Rachel would now no longer talk to me, she was that angry after she heard what I said, so she gave me the cold shoulder all that time. Not to mention gave me the dirtiest of looks.  
  
For one thing, the vampire in the movie was based off of Vllad the Impaler. A very sick man who used to sit down and eat his dinner while having people put to death by impaling them on spikes. Talk about sick! I met the man once and let me just say, the man was a physco! I mean, please, he also gathered up all of the poor people of his village and around the area and locked them in a barn and burnt them alive. He was one twisted individual. And that was the man that Mr. Stoker based his vampire off of and the legends that abounded as well.  
  
There were times I felt someone watching me very closely, so I looked over and saw that it was Phoebe. What in the world was she doing? She looked to be gagging me and Joey's reactions. Uh oh, she was checking us out to see if we had any emotions on our faces.   
  
After I caught her looking at me and Joey, she quickly looked away. I then looked over at Joey and used my bond with him to get his attention.   
  
It did not take long, as usual, considering we both went our ritual of becoming blood brothers only eleven years ago. It takes a good twenty years before the effects of the blood bond start wearing off. Once getting his attention, I quickly pointed my head to where Phoebe was sitting on the floor. Joey got a look in his eyes that quickly faded and looked toward Phoebe to find her looking at him. She then quickly stood up.  
  
"I forgot, I have an early massage tomorrow! Night!" And then she quickly left. Joey and I looked at each other. The implication was clear, we had to find a way to dispose of her. But how?  
  
The next day we met on the roof of the building and discussed what to do about what happened. It was very evident that she knew what we were or had an idea. We just had to find a way to stop her.   
  
We then came up with a plan to stop her and also to go in and get rid of Ross. But we had to act fast! Phoebe was undoubtedly going to get help from the gypsy woman. Another person we needed to get rid of.  
  
As soon as our meeting was over, we started to put our plan into action. We were going to get rid of Ross, Phoebe, Judy and Jack. Joey and I agreed not to do anything to Emma. We would make sure that she would be taken care of. And as for Rachel, if everything went according to plan, then she would fall for Joey. And he would bring her over and then we would end up killing off her family.  
  
We tried to make our plans as full proof as we could, allowing for leeway that we knew would happen. In short we made back up plans.  
  
Later on, I went in and slipped a drug into Ross's coffee as did Joey who slipped the same drug into Phoebe's. Rachel and Monica were both at the store with Emma. Monica was busy buying baby clothes and such.  
  
Within twenty minutes of the drug entering their blood stream, their sex drive took over their brains. In short they were becoming very touchy feely with one another and were starting to rub up against one another.  
  
At first, Ross skimmed his hand with his arm and then Phoebe rubbed her foot along his leg. They both then started to get closer to one another and tried to discreetly feel each other up. Finally, neither one could stand it.  
  
"Uh, Chandler, did you say that Monica and Rachel are shopping?"  
  
"Yes, Ross." I stated quietly as I sipped my coffee.   
  
"Good, I need to speak to Phoebe alone in your apartment." He then got up off the couch. "Coming Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe then followed him. "Yup." They then both walked out.  
  
After walking out I heard Phoebe whisper in Ross's ear that she was very bendy. I then took out my cell phone and contacted Monica through hers. "Hey, Mon I was wondering, did you turn off the coffee pot? Because I do not remember turning it off."   
  
"But, honey I asked you to turn it off!" Monica almost screamed.  
  
"Well, I thought you said you were going to."  
  
"Rachel and I are on our way home, will be there in a minute."  
  
"Joey and I will be right behind you two." We both then hung up.  
  
I then turned to Joey and gave him a smile. He then gave a short toast to me with his cup. And we both silently drank to the plan and the hopeful end result of it. Gunther, who happened to be an elf also tipped his head toward us. He was now over Rachel and knew that Joey had designs on her and so he volunteered to help us. For he knew that Ross was not for Rachel.  
  
Elves usually do not get along with vampires, but we had met before and we were on friendly speaking terms. I mean he is almost one thousand years old. And he is also like a distant cousin to us. And he knows that we would never hurt Rachel and Monica. Besides, he could see that Ross only thought of Rachel as a posseesion and nothing more. Not to mention, he was a jealous and untrustworthy person. So Gunther thought and felt that Rachel would be better off with Joey.  
  
And he was in it for another reason, it being that he wanted to take custody of Emma once Joey brought Rachel into the fold. Elves usually take a young baby and feed it ambrosia and it slowly becomes an elf itself. IT takes about eighteen years until the infant is fully grown. Not to mention it would be better if Gunther raised Emma anyway.   
  
Vampires could not make a small human child or a baby into a vampire. Or it would kill the child. The youngest that could be brought into the fold was an eighteen year old. One time someone tried to bring over a sixteen year old, suffice to say, it did not work, and the young girl had to be killed.  
  
We waited for a bit until we saw Monica and Rachel run by and then followed them. After running up the stairs to the apartment, we entered and found Phoebe and Ross in a very compromising position.   
  
"ROSS!!!!" Rachel stood there with her mouth open and Monica looked dumbfounded.  
  
Ross's head started to clear. "Rachel? I was not expecting you."  
  
Monica took a deep breath, "Obviously so.' Monica crossed her arms.  
  
"Rachel, believe me, I did not intend to sleep with Phoebe. Please believe me!" Ross pleaded as he stood up, naked. And obviously a part of him was enjoying the attention that he had been getting.   
  
Rachel could not even speak. But closed it again. "I trusted you when you said that you would never do something like this again. But you did with Phoebe of all people! I am never going to trust you again! Either of you! I mean what kind of a friend has sex with another's boyfriend?" Rachel answered in tears.   
  
She then ran out holding on to Emma tightly. Joey then quickly followed her, knowing that all he had to do was to go in and offer her a shoulder and then he would win her over. At least we both hoped.  
  
"Monica, you believe me when I say that this was all just a horrible mistake, right?" Ross asked.   
  
Monica who had quickly turned around after Ross had gotten up as he was still undressed, quickly and violently shook her head no and started to cry. I then took her in my arms.  
  
"Get out. The both of you. Get your clothes and get out." I stood there quietly holding a sobbing wife in my arms and trying to calm her down.  
  
"But Chandler…" Ross tried.  
  
"Look, you screwed up again, no surprise there. You and Phoebe both screwed up. I mean, Ross, you had a wonderful and forgiving woman who trusted you enough to forgive you and to give you another chance. But you let your hormones take control of you. I am shocked and surprised that you would goof up so royally again." I stated as I hugged Monica tightly.  
  
Phoebe then came alive. "You and Joey!"  
  
"What?" I asked aloud.  
  
"This is all your faults."   
  
"What?" I asked yet again.  
  
"You did something to us to make us horny."  
  
"Phoebe get real."  
  
"I am getting real. You and Joey did do something. But I guess that is nothing, huh? I mean you have done much worse before."  
  
"If you are talking about Kathy, then yes I made the biggest mistake of my life. I almost lost my friendship with Joey."  
  
"I am not talking about that! I am talking about you PAST LIVES!"   
  
Looking into Phoebe's eyes I could tell what she was refereeing to. Before I could go on by acting confused or to try and make her look like an idiot or both, there was a ringing of the telephone. Ah…saved by the bell. Literally.  
  
Then I answered it. After listening to the conversation on the other side, I then swallowed hard. Finally, I got off.  
  
"Monica, that was the hospital. Your father just had a major heart attack." I then closed my eyes and then opened and looked directly into her eyes. "Honey, the doctor has just told them to inform us that we need to get down there to say our last good-byes."  
  
Jack was a very good man, I am glad that I did not have tyo kill him. He was almost like a father to me. SO I was extremely relvied that he had a natural heart attack. I never wanted him to feel any pain or to torture him in any way. That was what I was going to end up doing to Judy for all the hurt she caused my beloved. She would pay very dearly for everything that she had done to my love.   
  
Finally, we quickly excited after making a call to Rachel's cell phone and informing her and Joey what happened to Jack, Then we all made it down to the hospital.. The end was very peaceful, he died in his sleep, after he came around for a bit to say good bye to his loved ones and quietly passed away with all that he loved around him.  
  
  
**********  
  
Sorry this one is so short. AM not feeling well, but once I feel better I will write a longer one. Please at least review. 


	6. True Colors

"I can't believe that he's gone." Monica sniffed. She then clutched me tighter and cried harder. I held her tighter and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Mon, I am right here." I held her and slowly rocked her back and forth. She buried her face into my chest and cried harder. "Shhhhhhhhh. It is going to be alright, I am right here."  
  
"I don't want to go home to that empty house." Judy muttered aloud.  
  
"Mrs. Geller, you are more than welcomed." I said holding Monica. She was starting to calm down.  
  
"I meant Ross. He knows how to make me feel better." Judy then looked over at Ross, expecting him to ask her to stay over.  
  
As soon as she said that, Monica cried even harder. My blood was starting to boil. And as I was getting more and more furious, Joey who arrived there earlier with Rachel and Emma, put his hand on my arm and quietly shook his head. Evidently, he heard what was said. He knew what I had on my mind. Thanks to the bond that we share.  
  
"Mom, you are more than welcomed to stay over. Considering I have enough room now." Ross sighed aloud.  
  
"What do you mean enough room?" Judy asked.  
  
"Rachel moved herself and Emma out." Ross stated.  
  
"He cheated on me again." Rachel glared at Ross.  
  
"Now Rachel. It was just an infatuation." Judy smiled at Ross. "He probably had to get it out of his system."  
  
Rachel disgusted turned toward Joey. "Joey let's go home. The quicker I get away from those two the better I will be."  
  
As Joey was leading Rachel out, I led Monica out. We even shared a cab on the way home. After we arrived home, I gave Monica a Tylenol PM and she dozed off right away. Then I got the ice cream and chocolate syrup and took it over Joey and now Rachel's.   
  
Once I entered I brought it over to the couch where Rachel and Joey were sitting at. "Here is the ice cream and the chocolate syrup. Enjoy. " I mumbled and then headed out.  
  
"Chandler, thanks." Rachel sighed aloud. "And listen, about earlier. I know that you were only protecting them from getting hurt. So I understand." She then proceeded to eat it. Joey sat beside her holding Emma and offering her the comfort of his arm.  
  
I then smiled, "No problem, Rachel."  
  
The next night, Joey and I injected a rare strain of phenomena into Judy Geller. Soon she would get what was coming to her. And that night, Joey and I paid a little visit to that gypsy woman and killed her and made it look like a robbery gone bad.   
  
***********  
  
Store….  
  
Joey and I silently entered the store and walked up to the woman. She never saw us coming, but did not surprise us when she turned around and saw us standing there and she had no surprise on her face.  
  
"I knew you both would be here tonight. I will not live to see the next day, but this I promise you both…you will soon meet your ends by the hands of the ones you love."  
  
I looked at Joey, "Why do they always say that?" Then I looked at the woman. "I mean could you BE any more dramatic and lame at the same time?"  
  
"Before you kill me, know this, fifty years ago, I would have easily killed you both."  
  
"Maybe so, but you are no longer in your prime. But guess what, you are NEVER going to train a person to destroy another vampire again." Joey and I both extended our fangs and started in on her.  
  
We took turns hitting her and then I broke her neck. That breaking sound is what stopped me from going any further. I play act at being the squeamish one and Joey plays at being the tough one. But I am tougher than he is. But the good news is that the both of us are patient enough to wait to get what we want.  
  
Then we trashed the place and started a fire in it with the incense burners and candles to make it look like a robbery/accidental fire. But before we did, we went everywhere and ransacked the whole building and got rid of everything. And even mailed some of the important stuff to Scotland.  
  
*************  
  
Four days later, Jack had his funeral and I held Monica tight. Her mother would not plan it, Ross was busy taking care of her and that left Monica and me to plan it.   
  
Judy did everything she could to belittle Monica in front of everyone. Whether it was the funeral or her choice of clothes that she wore. Even going as far as taunting her that she would never be able to have kids.   
  
After he was buried, Monica and I were on our way home. Once we arrived, we went in and laid down on the bed and held one another and slept in each other's arms.  
  
Four days later was Halloween and we decided not to have a party this year. So we decided to just stay in and watch movies and enjoy each other's company. Before that time, Ross tried to get on Rachel's good side, but it was not working. And he was starting to stay with Phoebe and his mom more.  
  
On Halloween, we rented movies and watched them. All scary. Joey rented Cujo, I rented Sleep Hallow, Monica rented Scream, and Rachel rented Dracula: Dead And Loving It. She figured that one funny spoof of a horror movie was a good thing in contrast to all of the horror we rented.   
  
Since it was a Saturday, we started it around four. We finally watched the last movie and that ended about 10:38. Soon after Joey and Rachel left, her mom was watching Emma. So Monica and I both sat on the couch and drank some wine. Of course I put some sleeping pills in it.  
  
After watching the vampire movie, I brought up a subject that I had tread carefully on before. "Hey Mon. Wouldn't be great if we could be vampires."  
  
Monica looked at me with a slightly amused expression on her face. "What?"  
  
"I mean, we could spend all eternity with each other and never age and be there for each other forever." I then hugged Monica tightly and kissed her neck softly. Her skin is so soft and the smell of her and her blood were almost overwhelming.   
  
Tonight was full moon night and truly Halloween, we only celebrated it a bit earlier, because Rachel was going to her father's house with Emma later on tonight. But since full moon was coming up, my control was getting weaker and weaker.  
  
Monica then sighed. "That would be great, but we would not be able to go out in the light, eat food, or even have children."  
  
"I mean, what if we could do all of that and live together for eternity and never get sick forever. Not to mention have as many children as we would want. What would you think?" I asked looking deeply into Monica's eyes.  
  
Monica looked into mine. "Then it would be a dream come true." As soon as Monica said that, I knew that it would be next Halloween when she would be a vampire. And all of my dreams would come true.   
  
But tonight, when she fell asleep around eleven, I picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Locked down the apartment and shut all of the drapes. Before doing so I smiled at the full moon that was visible. Then I entered the bedroom and undressed myself and Monica and decided to start a little earlier tonight than when I usually did.  
  
Joey on the other hand was also getting somewhere with Rachel. He showed her that he really wanted to be there for not only her but Emma as well. He also started to show how good of a dad he would eventually make. And he and Rachel had both started to date. Now she was even starting to see Joey as someone she wanted to be with.  
  
Earlier on, we both decided to extend our stay for eight years. We would be really cutting it close, but all would turn out alright.  
  
What I did not know was that Phoebe and Ross were starting to put things together. And that before long, Joey and I would have to do something even more drastic when it came to them.  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Ross walked to Phoebe's apartment and knocked on the door. Phoebe then quickly opened the door and let him in. "Ross, I am glad you are here. Have you seen Chandler or Joey as of late?"  
  
"No. And Monica is disgusted with me and will not hardly even talk to me and Rachel will not even see me. I have a feeling that I really did it this time."  
  
"Ross, listen to me. It is not OUR faults. It is Joey and Chandler's."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ross, they are vampires and Monica and Rachel are in danger of becoming what they are." I quickly explained. Maybe if I could get him to listen to my side of the story, and he would be open to it, I could have some help. Ever since the gypsy lady was found dead, I knew I needed to get some help. And it looked as though Ross was my only hope. But would he? He is always thinking logically.  
  
"Huh?" Ross asked confused.  
  
"Let me explain…" Phoebe then started to tell the story. About forty minutes later, she ended what she knew. "So what do you think? You don't believe me. Do you." Phoebe stated looking at his face.  
  
"No, I think you are right. Thinking about how close they are. It is no wonder. And besides, I have this as proof…" Ross went over to his briefcase and drug some pictures out. He gave them to Phoebe to look at. The pictures showed Joey and Chandler as privates for the Union army during the Civil War. "And I bet they have been in a lot more."  
  
Phoebe looked up. "Ross, we have got to act fast for Monica and Rachel's sakes."  
  
"But, what about Emma?"  
  
"I have been reading up on vampires, they will not prey on Emma, it is against their code to do harm to children or babies. They will not hurt Emma."  
  
"OK. So what do you think we should do about them?"  
  
"Well…" I started to outline a few plans of mine. Ross interjected what he thought. Rather it would be too impossible or it had a chance. So for the whole night we stayed awake throwing around ideas. Among those was to go and talk to my teacher that day.  
  
**************  
  
Outside the store  
  
Morning  
  
Ross and Phoebe arrived only to find a police car and a fire inspector's truck. Ross walked up to the police officer and asked him what happened.  
  
"A fire. Sad really electrical fires. Too bad the lady that owned the shop[ could not get out in time."  
  
"It was not electrical. It was started intentionally." A man walked up to them.  
  
"What?" Phoebe and Ross called out together.  
  
"I am saying that someone caused the fire."  
  
"Then I do not relish being the coroner."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
Soon after that, Phoebe and Ross walked off.  
  
"They killed her! They killed her! Same as they did those guards at the museum!" Phoebe screamed at Ross when they were in his apartment. Judy was busy shopping. And going to talk to a realtor about selling her house.  
  
"Take it easy Phoebe, we have to think of a plan quickly. What does your book say about vampires?" Phoebe and Ross went over to her house and started reading the book.  
  
***************  
  
I will write the rest of this one later on this week. Right now tired. I really wanted to get this one done by Halloween. But so much for that. Anyway. The rest is coming within 2 chapters will be done. 


End file.
